everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marilyn Damsel
Bow before your highness Marilyn Emily Melissa Felicitas Ackermann–Damsel [she/her he/him] of Grimm–any (often only referred as Marilyn Damsel or Emily). Marilyn is a 2019 introduced and all–around character. She's in the classic year in the time of the Rebel movement. Her story is the story called “Maid Maleen” and she is supposed to be the next Maid Maleen. But Marilyn refuses. She’d rather be a knight in shining armor in a different story and has thus accepted masculine pronouns. ---- Character Personality Marilyn is a patient girl. She is very picky concerning food and Love interest though. Like her mother, she is destined to be locked up in a tower for seven years before being able to marry her love interest. So her patience is rather a gift than a curse for her story. Despite being picky, she’s still quite hungry, She’ll probably just eat her favourite meal but in mass amounts. Marilyn acts quite masculine and she does work out. Don’t talk to her or distract her when she's concentrated, she will not be happy. Hobbies & Interests 'Painting' 'Playing Palaceball' 'Sword Fighting' Appearance Marilyn has long, white hair with golden strands. There are a few waves in her hair but it's mostly straight. Her rather pale skin and her brown eyes stand out the most. She's probably one of the most trained princesses at ever after high. Marilyn is about 6'2ft tall. Fairytale – Maid Maleen How the Story Goes Once there was a princess named Maid Maleen who fell in love with a prince, but her father refused his suit. When Maid Maleen said she would marry no other, the king had her and her maidservant locked up in tower, with food that would be enough to feed them for seven years. After seven long years, the food eventually ran out, but no one came to release them or deliver more food. The princess and her maidservant then decided to escape from the tower using a simple knife. When they finally managed to break free of the tower, they found the kingdom destroyed and the king long since gone. Without knowing where to go, they finally arrived at the country of Maleen's lover, and sought work in the royal kitchen. Since Maleen's imprisonment, the prince had been betrothed by his father to another princess. This princess, lacking of confidence in herself, did not think that she would be good enough for the prince. Thus, she would not leave her room and let him see her. On her wedding day, not wishing to be seen, the princess sent Maid Maleen in her place. At the wedding, the prince put a golden necklace around Maid Maleen's neck as proof of their marriage. Later that night, the prince went to the wedding chamber where the princess was waiting, but he did not see the golden necklace around her neck. Immediately, he knew that the princess was not the one he was married to. Meanwhile, the princess had sent out an assassin to kill Maid Maleen. The prince, who left the wedding chamber to look for his true bride, was guided by the shine of the golden necklace and came in time to save her. With the golden necklace as the proof of marriage, they were married and lived happily ever after with laughter in their hearts. How does Marilyn come into it? A few years after the wedding, Maid Maleen gave birth to a girl later named Marilyn Emily. As a toddler Marilyn was interested in drawing and painting. She drew pictures for her mother and her mother liked them a lot. It continued. Marilyn got better at art, now being able to paint portraits and landscapes. Marilyn hates her destiny a bit. She's scared that she might starve due to her being a picky eater. The thought of being stuck in a tower for seven years frightened her in her childhood and it still does till today. Marilyn never really had a crush on anyone either so she thinks that maybe her future will look different. Timetable Outfits Trivia *Marilyn's normal outfit is a 19th century inspired outfit due to the story coming out in 1850 *Her faceclaim is Maia Mitchell Quotes Gallery 82771EE9-A12F-410E-B156-749D36B2EBF6.png|Marilyn's thronecoming gown made by me :D only a beta design ^^ Category:Females Category:Maid Maleen Category:German Category:Characters Category:Homoromantic Category:Lesbian Category:Rebels